Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter twenty-three
Chapter twenty-three of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two. Story Admiral Houndkoff, still upset at the loss of suffering from the Allies, turns to a town in Scatmandu called Qulopolis. There he watches as a fleet of Aichi E13A-recon-floatplanes led by a sole Arado Ar 234 Blitz-recon-bomber-jet piloted by Wedge lay waste to the town. "Rest assured Cloudkickers, we will never stop hunting you as long as the war remains alive" Houndkoff said to himself as he watched the scene unfold. Back with the Allied-fleet, they were heading for Allied-territory, which initially was gonna be Port Snorsby in Scatmandu, but upon hearing of the attack they changed to Ziona in Krungypoor, at least half of it was, the other half went toward Scatmandu. The YB-35-bomber that carried Larry and his partners-in-crime (a hippo-boy named Malcolm DeLarge who kinda resembles Felix, a raccoon-boy named Deke, and a monkey-boy named Steward, who also tangoed with Kit in the orphanage in Freeport) continues off, also being joined by Consolidated Vultee XP-81s to serve as escort. They were now in custody and were being shipped to Prison-Island in Cape-Suzette. Fallowing them was an Akaflieg Darmstadt/Akaflieg München DM1-research-glider, one of the first delta-winged aircraft born. It was tracking the whereabouts of the juveniles, but failed to notice that it wasn't the only aircraft fallowing. Just a few feet up the Iron Vulture was also fallowing and unleashed some CT-37s and Me-309s, one of the latter shot down the glider before it could escape, then they attack the Allied mother-ship and its escort. "What the?" Larry wonders when the craft shook and jerked before suddenly coming to a stop (by the pirate's clamp that is), then felt it twitch upward before stopping abruptly, then there were sounds of a battle echoing just outside the room before eventually, the door was blowtorched open and in stepped Don Karnage. "Greetings bully-type-children, it is I the great Don Karnage, you may now bask in my presence" he announced, "are you...rescuing us?" asked Malcolm, "what does it look like?" Karnage jokes before getting serious, "but yes, you see I am in the need of a protégé: someone to fallow in my footsteps and takeover if my time comes, unless you rather be in this prison-type-cage" he adds, "what's in it for us?" Steward asks, "well one: you seem to have a grudge against a certain bear named Kit Cloudkicker, and so do I, in fact did you know he once served me for a year?" Don explains, "yeah we know he worked for you, but still why are asking us to join you" wonders Deke, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend, and unlike Kit you are all not just the criminals, but murderers, psychos, crazy-maniacs like me" Karnage states until he realized he actually called himself crazy, "but do not call me crazy okay? I cannot stand it" he adds and they just shrug, "well I don't know, the Axis already took us in because of Kit, and I'm not sure if we can double-cross them just for you" Larry says, "well if you want to stay in prison all over again, be my guest, but don't expect them to come rescue you anytime soon, or ever" Karnage dismissed and made the motion to leave, but doesn't to let them think it over, which they do: they realize if they refuse they'll never be free again, even if they wanted to stay loyal to the Axis, but they never had any loyalty to anyone else but each other, so they actually seemed willing to switch allegiances, "we're in" Larry declares. As for the Allied-fleet, they were recuperating at Ziona. Kit was staring off into the horizon much like when he stole that jet from Hounsland, but The Cloudkicker Family wasn't what he was thinking about. "You okay Lil-britches?" Baloo asks walking over to him, "I was just thinking of Larry, and Dawson" Kit replies confusing Baloo about the latter, "why Dawson?" he wonders, "he saved Ramón and me" Kit answers, "yeah, guess he isn't all bad after all, I actually feel sorry for him for what he been through" Baloo replies, "he told you his past?" Kit asks, "yeah" Baloo confirms, "whatever happened to him anyway?" Kit wonders, "who knows, Dunder said he flew away after saving you and Ramon" Baloo says, "well, seems like he's turning over a new leaf, at least I hope he is" Kit says, Baloo smiles at Kit's concern, "come on we should head home, someone was kind enough to bring my baby over and it is late" Baloo suggests looking at the twilight, Kit smiles and fallows him. Back with the pirates, they have returned to pirate-island, complete with their new additions, now Karnage won't have to worry about keeping Kit his protégé ever again (though he'll still miss the good times they shared). "Welcome to my humble abode my rookies" Karnage announced to Larry Malcolm Stewart and Deke who gasp in aw at the island's interior, "this is incredible" Malcolm remarks as they were being given a tour starting with the hangar where Ratchet has built a new plane and was in the process of making four more, "meet my inventor Ratchet, who will soon build each of you your own planes" Don introduces, "I can see he already built one" Deke remarks seeing the first plane Ratchet made: a Lippisch P.13a-interceptor; a powered-version of the Akaflieg München DM1-glider due to its same shape, and jet-propelled no less, though unusual for a plane it was fueled primarily by coal, after the battle at the Jepangnesian-base the pirates came across the plans for both the plane and its glider-counterpart, though Karnage, since the pirates didn't have much of the requirements needed to use gliders (excluding motorized ones since the pirates didn't have any tow-planes or launching-mechanisms to get a normal glider airborne), he only wanted the P.13a, and coal was easy to find and quite plentiful, "come you need to be familiarized with this place" Karnage states and continues to give the tour. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter twenty-four Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction